The wrong fairytale
by Clarita Black
Summary: Todas nós já sonhamos um dia com um príncipe encantado -  Spoilers DH - DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING
1. Segredo

**DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING**

* * *

><p><strong>Segredo<strong>

Não havia problema no fato de Pansy Parkinson ser uma das garotas mais sem-graça da família, sem predicados físicos que pudessem atrair a atenção e a gentileza das pessoas.

Naquela época ela nem se dava conta disso porque os pais, ricos e influentes, mantinham um grupo de parentes e amigos menos favorecidos à sua volta, com o único intuito de fazê-la reinar sobre eles.

Ela então cresceu iludida, imaginando-se uma princesa de quem todos gostavam, sem a menor ideia de que o poder que seus pais possuíam de colorir sua vida era limitado.

Aos oito anos escolheu seu marido, Harry Potter. Quem mais poderia ser? Se não havia um príncipe, a princesa se casaria com o herói lendário. Quando contou isso aos pais, eles a apoiaram. Afinal, quem mais Harry Potter poderia desposar além da princesinha Parkinson?

Quando tinha nove anos sua família galgou um degrau importante para a consolidação do seu status. Os Malfoy, antes esnobes inatingíveis, agora buscavam relacionamento com famílias respeitáveis e sem máculas para reforçar sua imagem de bruxos do bem. Foi então que a princesinha conheceu Draco Malfoy.

Junto com ele entraram na vida da pequena Pansy outras crianças, todas vindas de berços nobres, e pela primeira vez ela se viu cercada de iguais. Então seu mundo cor-de-rosa começou a desabar. Descobriu que não era a mais bela, descobriu que Harry Potter tinha outras candidatas à esposa, e o que era pior, todas mais atraentes do que ela. Sofreu por isso e sentiu vergonha ao pensar que sonhara ser a única princesa da face da terra. Nunca mais falou sobre Harry Potter, mas também não conseguiu esquecer seu sonho. A diferença é que ele agora era seu segredo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostou? Então por favor, comente!<strong>


	2. Fuga

**Fuga**

Toda criança se sente insegura no momento de embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts, por isso os Parkinson acharam normal o nervosismo de Pansy. Ela tinha mudado muito, realmente. A amizade com as pessoas certas podia fazer maravilhas, pensava o pai, orgulhoso da filha segura que tinha. Ela agora sabia impor sua vontade aos outros, era exigente, seletiva e valorizava suas amizades. Seu pai, que sempre se preocupara com o que o mundo poderia fazer à sua frágil princesinha, não poderia estar mais feliz ao vê-la capaz de cuidar de si.

Pansy, que vivia a aterradora expectativa de ver Harry Potter pela primeira vez, sentia-se à beira de um colapso nervoso. Dentro dela uma vozinha insistente soprava esperança em seu coração, esperança de que ele, quando a visse, compreenderia imediatamente que eles estavam predestinados. Ele era o herói, ela era princesa, e ainda que as pessoas do mundo não enxergassem isso, _ele saberia_. Passara os últimos dois anos usando uma máscara que escondia sua fragilidade do mundo. Era firme, contundente, decidida e liderava. Como elogio, costumavam dizer que ela era a versão feminina de Draco. Ótimo que pensassem assim, que jamais suspeitassem que por dentro ela se sentisse ferida pela futilidade do mundo, que só amava os belos.

Então, como não poderia deixar de ser, Pansy finalmente se encontrou com Harry Potter. Mas ele não a reconheceu instantaneamente, não identificou nela o seu outro eu, o seu complemento. Ao contrário, lançou sobre ela o mesmo olhar depreciativo que os garotos desconhecidos costumavam lhe lançar. Seu coração gelou, a decepção foi tão grande que ela pensou que ia chorar diante de todos. Mas não o fez.

Desse momento em diante sua máscara se alterou. Ela não ostentava apenas segurança e frieza, mas também ironia e desprezo, maldade e rancor. Todos os bons sentimentos que tinha nutrido por Potter tornaram-se maus. Odiava-o com a mesma intensidade do seu carinho, desprezava-o por ver que ele não era diferente de qualquer outro garoto idiota. Pansy o viu com Cho, depois com Ginny, e soube que ele nunca seria capaz de enxergar o que não estivesse à superfície.

Depois disso ela não se permitiu pensar mais nele. Não até o dia do cerco da escola. Ele estava desaparecido há algum tempo e ela o viu de repente. Por um segundo, cogitou em se revelar. Talvez ele precisasse de uma pista, de um sinal, talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido. Ela chegou a se erguer, mas então seus olhares se cruzaram e ela leu neles claramente a rejeição, o desdém. Não foi capaz de retirar sua máscara, ao contrário, percebeu que ela agora era o seu verdadeiro eu, a zona segura onde queria estar para sempre. _Isso é fuga_, gritou a princesinha dentro dela, agonizante.

—Ele está ali, agarrem-no! — Gritou a nova Pansy.

* * *

><p><strong>Não gostou? Comente também!<strong>


End file.
